Enter John
by Kyon-Is-Haruhi's-Slave00
Summary: Kyon has died,but John Smith still has a job to do. AU, OOC, other stuff rating may go up when needed
1. the funeral prologue

Here lies Kyouske Negima

A friend, A brigade member, A hero

1993-2019

May he rest in peace.

The tombstone seemed to have a serene look to it on this day. The funeral procession was filled with people, a lot of them I only know by face while others I know from their affiliation with the brigade. I noticed Taniguchi and Kunkida. It surprised me to see them come to the funeral until I saw Taniguchi comforting one of the young ladies. Asshole. As I looked across the group of people from a distance, I finally found who I was looking for.

The SOS brigade.

Yuki Nagato was staring at the casket. Like always, her face never showed how she was feeling about this, and from this distance I was unable to look for the subtleties that tell how she's feeling.

Next was Mikuru Asahina. She looked like she had been crying for days, and her being a time traveler didn't help things, because she probably felt she could've seen this coming.

Itsuki Koizumi was standing there comforting a girl as well, but if I knew him I know exactly who the girl is. His face didn't have that creepy smile plastered to it, which I was thankful for because it would have been extremely out of place.

And finally the girl, the one I should be most worried about. While she hid her face, she still wore that bright orange armband. Even at a funeral, she still has the gall to have that symbol of stupidity wrapped around her arm.

The priest came up and started speaking. And then he asked others to come up. No one's speech really meant anything to me anymore, but it was rather emotional to see all of them speak. Even Nagato went up and read a poem.

After all this, the people started to leave. Once they did I went over to the casket.

"Sorry old friend, but it was necessary. Kyon can't be in this world now." I heard rather quiet footsteps behind me. " So when did you notice that I wasn't dead?"

"There was approximately 9.2 seconds when this interface believed that you had left this planet." Of course it wouldn't take Nagato long to figure out I wasn't dead.

"Actually, Kyon is dead. But as I was one of the closest people who knew him, it's only fitting I go to the funeral." I then noticed someone at the door. "It's not polite to eavesdrop, Koizumi."

"Your detection abilities are amazing, and your abilities as an esper have far surpassed even my superiors. But is false death necessary?" If only he knew

"This wasn't a false death, Kyon is dead."

"If so, then will I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" Smartass.

"The name's John Smith, nice to meet you."

Key: so for those who have no idea what's going on well just review because more details will come into play at a later date.

Kyon: So wait, I'm dead?

Key: no you just took your alias as your true name now.

John: oh…

Key: so could you do the disclaimer now please?

John: keyblader1991 does not own Haruhi Suzimiya

Key: but John Smith does!

John: WHAT!?!?

Key: Don't Deny IT!!!


	2. the warzone chap

Key: okay so before we start the first chapter I'd like to make a note this story will be from the POV of Kyon's son. Confused? Well that's kinda the point. Also this story takes place sixteen years after the "supposed" death of Kyon.

My name is ….well I guess it's not important…..it was never important. Just like my dad, except my nicknames even shorter. And my mom, well, it's because of her I'm fighting like this, with relatively little trying to stop the universe from taking the last piece of the old civilization. I'm probably the only one who could stand a chance against her and the celestials. She hasn't been the same since dad died. But now I lead the SOS brigade, with a team of espers, aliens, time travelers, and a few really lucky humans.

My dad was one of the few humans; no he was the only human, who had an influence on mom. and when he died it was only a matter of time before she discovered her powers and made everyone her slave. Anyone who resisted was immediately given the death penalty.

What am I doing now? Hiding, that's what. It's the only way to get away from the Shinjin. Those blue monstrosities were what the SOS Brigade was dedicated to fighting against.

"Hey, Key!" Crap. At least call me commander, Koizumi. It sucks that even my girlfriend can't respect the fact that I have a real name.

"What's up?" For some strange reason Koizumi always had a knack for delivering bad news and what's weird is she always has that smile. I guess that is why I fell for her though; that and the fact that she's an esper alien. That's both a good and bad thing. It's good because she doesn't have to ask the awkward questions. It's bad because she knows she could kick my ass.

"We have reports of Shinjin over the next ridge, and we're low on supplies."

"Well at least we're not dead" I chuckled. The only way I can get a laugh is by thinking about how we used to be. She chuckled as well. "We need to feed the others first."She was staring at me.

"You know you should get something to eat." She was right. She usually is, but I knew I couldn't eat until we reached the safe house. I had just freed these prisoners. And these ones were high class prisoners: her parents, Yuki and Itsuki, as well as Mikuru Asahina. They are the last remaining connection with the Haruhi from the past, and we need to be able to protect that link. I know there was something that my dad had that the rest didn't.

I went out to the ridge and took a look at what we were facing. I heard from some of the espers we freed that the Shinjin used to be few in number and only the giants were in existence. Now there are vast armies of Shinjin in many different forms. And what I saw in front of me was larger than I could've ever imagined. "You've got to be kidding me." It looked like they were heading for the base. "ITSUKO!! WE NEED TO MOVE NOW!!!!!" I ran down to our camp. There were several grunt Shinjin attacking. "Damn it!" I grabbed my buster sword and started hacking at Shinjin. I eventually made my way to the middle of the battle.

I noticed that Itsuki and Yuki were handling themselves well against the Shinjin. They were also protecting Mikuru. So I moved further into the battle and found Itsuko struggling against about five Shinjin. I jumped into the fray and slashed three of the Shinjin while she took out the other two.

"Where are the others?!"

"I got them to run towards the base. Some of the espers are blocking the route so none of the Shinjin can follow."

"Good then let's get the others out of here." We ran over to the Koizumi's and Mikuru and got them to go towards the barrier. We also told the other espers to go back to the base. I turned to face the Shinjin ready to strike, when a shadow came from the back destroying several Shinjin. I was surprised to say the least, and by the time I realized that I was in a battle, all the Shinjin were destroyed.

"Who the hell?" I looked at Itsuko who looked like she had just seen a ghost. "Do you know who it was?" She nodded and then pointed at me.

"It was you." Silence. Then I chuckled.

"You can't be serious, right? I'm pretty sure I'm right here, and that all the TPDD's were destroyed…. Right?" We decided to forget about it and head back to the base. There was a large battle coming up that needed to be prepared for.

Key: YAY!! The second chapter is finally up. For all those who are confused right now, then good you're right where I want you to be. The first few chapters will be really nerve wracking but once Kyon comes back we'll start to understand what's been going on. But for now I will continue this rambling story of plot twists suspense supernatural figures and whatever else I had put in here. Oh and for a bit of advertising, the new episode of Haruhi comes out when this chapter is posted. I probably should give Mikuru, the Mikuru beam. It only makes sense since there will be fighting. Oh yeah, one last thing. I will be looking for one OC from my readers. If anyone wants to apply their OC for the position I will need a few things

Name

What are they (esper, alien interface, human, former time traveler?)

Age

Appearance (looking for generalizations)

Weapons or gadgets? (don't need it but it is pretty cool)

Personality (I need this one to be as detailed as possible because they will be in the rest of the story.)

And that's it so please review this piece with as much patience as possible mm'kay


End file.
